


Sleeping beauty

by ehlena



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: a little try, not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehlena/pseuds/ehlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Klaus falls into a magical sleep, only his true love can save him.</p>
<p>Inspired by a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping beauty

A magical sleep.

A magical sleep.

If Caroline Forbes hadn't live everything she had live in the last ten years, she probably would had lost it at this very point.

The big, bad hybrid, the equivalent of the vampire god, was sleeping because a witch decided this very old man needed a little lesson. Bless this witch, the Mystic Falls gang would really had needed her a decade ago. Unfortunately, Caroline wasn't in for the semi-death of Klaus Mikaelson these days.

Not that she had a lot of contacts with him, to speak the truth. Last time she spoke with him, Josette and Liz were only babies ; he had helped her feels better at the time. But the unspoken words, the maybe, the later, the what if, that was a conversation for a another time. When she was ready, and a little in a spleen-horrific emotion, two years later, Klaus had been away from New Orleans.

So it was a long, long time no see.

****

When she received the call, a Saturday morning when Alaric was out with the girls, she groaned. The moments for herself were very rare, moments when she was in total peace a lot more. For once, everything was okay. Ric and the girls were fine, the Salvatore disasters had finally killed the crazy huntress, Stefan and her were in good terms, Elena was still sleeping but hey, at least she wasn't dead, and Bonnie was in an escapade in Brazil with the new boyfriend, Enzo - a strange couple, if you asked Caroline.

And because there was no reason to call her a Saturday morning, at 7am, she immediately thought that some of her friends were in danger.

She was right.

Just not about which friend.

***

''Caroline Forbes?''

''That would be me.'', she said, still half sleeping.

''Caroline, it's Elijah.''

No need for another peep, she was wide awake.

''Hey, not to be rude but...what's the catastrophe?''

Because there were absolutely no reason for Elijah Mikaelson to call her, 10 years after she last seen him. No reason at all.

''Er, Klaus had a little problem...''

***

And so here she was, in a bedroom in an immense palace in Las Vegas. Right in front of a very sleepy Klaus Mikaelson, who was in fact in the world of the dreamers since the last four months.

''A witch put this spell on him; he is only to be awaken by the kiss of his true love'', explained Elijah to her before she took a plane to Las Vegas.

So here she was, trying to save a hybrid, because of course he could not live if love wasn't there to redeem him. Caroline was still very humane, but she grew up of her expectations. Moral, in the point of view of vampire, was very elastic. She didn't thought of the Originals as the big villains she once saw them as. And she was very angry that Klaus was put off like tat - not his lover, Klaus was still a security, someone in the world she knew she can count on. An opportunity she would like to have one day, when Alaric would be dust and the past wouldn't mean anything anymore. Then, maybe the thing within her and Klaus could be. So here she was, ready to know if she really was his only love, or if the hybrid would have to sleep for eternity.

Not that they thought of her at first.

Camille kissed him.

Hayley kissed him.

Hell, they even tried Hope to put very quickly her lips on his, because maybe his child was the answer.

Not a move.

And then, without anymore hesitation - because really, she couldn't take it anymore, she kissed him softly.

*****

Not a hint that it changed something.

She feels weird. He is like a corpse ; pale, cold, hard. Not like he was years ago in the woods.

Also, he is not waking up.

She is not sure what she feels. Caroline Forbes is a strong lady, yes. She doesn't need any man. But to be true, she always had thought that Klaus was serious with his love for her. And she feels she could have loved him too, one day. So she is left empty, in the room, with some tears in her eyes, some deception maybe, and she now knows that the great if of her life was nothing more than a if. She wasn't getting the boy, the adventure, the eternity.

She was left with nothing.

***

As she opened the door, she heard a little sound. Doesn't dare turn, because the imagination is strong.

''Love, I'm still a bit sleepy. Thin you should kiss me one more time, to be sure''.

She laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr inspiring post :
> 
> http://thedisdainfullysilentvisitor.tumblr.com/post/140890468558


End file.
